


留我在侧 Keep me forever, tell me you own me

by banana_ya



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Introspection, POV Rose Wilson, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content, implied infidelity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_ya/pseuds/banana_ya
Summary: Thank u，Crookedspoon！
Relationships: Rose Wilson & Slade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	留我在侧 Keep me forever, tell me you own me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep me forever, tell me you own me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994839) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



> Thank u，Crookedspoon！

*

他的手慢慢从她的肩胛骨之间移动向背部下方，没有布料的阻隔。Rose轻轻颤抖。不知道Slade是为了谁而选择了她现在所穿的裙子——他自己，或是其余觊觎她的人。

她并不在意。裙子奢华美丽（后露背，玫瑰色，勾勒着她的曲线仿佛一个棉花糖般的梦）而她穿上更是不尽迷人。

当然，在Rose一看到它是多么露骨时，就毫不客气地告诉Slade：显然他需要一个提醒，她之所以会听从他的垃圾命令，只是因为自己的喜好罢了。

（因为他只在有所求时才会看向她。而她需要他的注视。）

看他只需一眼就会明白，自己在预计这件衣服的效果上出了差错。那些不熟悉Slade内敛的表达的人不会找到多少外显的情绪，但他眸中的紧张与收紧的下巴，以及放在她臀部的手展现了出她需要知道的一切。

她喜欢他的占有欲。他的踌躇并不是计划的一部分，但令她感到得意。这也让她生起一些其他的感受：忙乱与燥热，仿佛香槟已经充斥了大脑。

在打破另一只玻璃杯时，Slade眯起眼。

细细想来，这实则很有趣。就法律而言，Rose还不能饮酒，但是她的爸爸没有遵纪守法到有资格去关心这些。不，他的情况不同。她的脑海里已经能听到他的声音，正抱怨着酒精如何让她变得迟缓与愚蠢——这是在他们没有纠缠在一起时她所能得到的示爱方式。

Wintergreen叔叔，终结者斯莱德威尔逊的心理专家，称这是一种关心的表示。Rose并不完全认可。有时她会有这样的感觉，Wintergreen之所以为他整理打点一切，因为他需要相信在内心深处Slade并未至于不可挽回。如果是Wintergreen在这里，又会做什么，待在他身旁，不断为他收拾烂摊子？

不过她要如何去诉说呢？这不像她在山上奔跑。她曾尝试过，但所有的路都似乎看起来在把她引回到Slade的臂弯中。他有自己的方式把你引入他的剧本中，且一旦进入其中，若不抵死反抗便绝无法挣脱。

谈到挣脱。

一个女侍者经过时，Rose利用这个机会把手中的香槟换成了另外一杯。如此她便从Slade的掌控中溜出得以自由交谈。

（她不确定酒精是否令她更容易或更不容易把他拖到最近的洗手间，但他落在自己裸露后背的手指使她焦躁不安。最好离他远些。）

他应该为她愿意上心这个任务而感到骄傲。虽然这里的诱惑越来越赤裸，但他们绝不是为了在这里情意朦胧。他们打扮成上层名流以契合俄罗斯寡头的假身份，伪装完美且令人信服，没有人会怀疑他们之间的关系。

这本身就是危险的。

Rose迫不及待离开这里好让Slade可以在豪车上与她翻云覆雨。从到达起她就心不在焉，而且她保证所有人都能感受到她的气息。在他们动身前她犯了个错误，给Slade口交，痛苦而缓慢，小心地避免弄坏口红。她清楚地明白了Slade可以忍受到什么程度。结束时她的下巴无比酸痛，但是Slade压抑着的喘息与细碎的吸气声使她觉得值得。

作为一个绅士，他提议他需要回报——一个提议，她的意思是他已经撩起了她的裙子消失在其下。按捺自己是整个过程中最困难的事情，但是她必须这样做。她花了绝大部分的时间去使自己看起来的确是游刃有余——而她脑海中的最后一件事是再做一次选择。Slade总是使她一团糟。

然而现在再去质疑这个决定是否明智也已经太迟了。他们有工作要做，而越早完成，他们就能越早离开这里，越早让Slade好好使用他的嘴。

想到这里，Rose晃动着曲线靠近了目标，丝质裙摆贴着她的腿仿佛抚摸一般。按照设想她本不该这样直接地接近，而是应该以风趣的谈吐（以及胸前的钻石）来引起他的注意。

除去知道他是一个钻石商以外她对这个人再无了解，大概打上领带成为Michael Bland或是Ja Zaki一样的风格。Slade的BFF。Slade最近为他做了很多事情——或针对他。Rose永远无法确定。Slade并不和她谈论这些，而她也学会了对他所说的话将信将疑。它们往往都是假的，或至少一半是假的。而他缄口不言的那一部分总是最重要的。

在从前，她纳闷于他不信任自己，或认为自己愚蠢，但在与Joey、Slade的前妻以及在他掌控下的孩子们一起加入到他最近的正义十字军东征后，她清楚明白了很多东西。或许Wintergreen叔叔说的没错，斯莱德就是那样，而他们都必须忍耐着。

午夜十二点在某处响起会响起钟声。

Rose有预感这些虚假的魔法会在天亮后消失。她得体的嬉笑中泛起慌张失措的感觉，仿佛自己应该立刻离去。

毕竟是这裙子、炫目的珠宝与奢华的盘发组成了她，也使她看上去比实际要成熟的多——这些是她永远也无法独自负担的昂贵赠与。他们本想让她在今夜成为一个公主。于是在这微醺的状况下如童话般精美的场景也就不那么令人惊讶了。

毕竟一切都有有效期限，尤其是Slade的感情。

她又喝了一口手中的香槟，专注在舌尖迸裂的气泡上，再次将这些想法推开。

*

当Rose还是个孩子，她总是会尽可能地熬夜。熬夜被用来当作放纵与反抗的行为。不仅是对于母亲的指示，还有自己的睡眠需求。

她想看看那些来看望母亲与阿姨们的美国人。在一天中的不同时间，房子里鲜少会有一个人倒在地上呻吟或者从一个房间被带到下一个房间。然而大多数人在天黑时到达。

Rose不得不一个一个观察他们，毕竟其中一个人是自己的父亲。（她从阿姨们的窃窃私语中得知。她们并不那么安静。）

这些深夜探访的美国人中有自己的父亲，这个期望就足以让她再坚持几个小时。如果在他不得不回去的时候，却没有人叫醒她该怎么办？倘若这却是她一生中唯一见到父亲的机会呢？

她一直期待着有一天她的父亲会现身并带着她进行一场大冒险。毕竟与阿姨们的生活实在有些暗淡乏味。她们会表现出风趣与甜美在她们想要如此的时候，但她们也抱怨她的外表与举止，或只要不是她们所期待的行为便都是错的。这些出于爱，她明白：她们喜欢Rose，并想要让她成为花园中最美丽优雅的花朵。

可Rose想要看到更广阔的世界，而不是仅仅待在花园里的一隅。有谁会比一个住在听起来无比陌生的外国的父亲更适合把她带离这里呢？

而如你所知，她如愿以偿。

Rose不知道怎样更好地表达，但她的预感要比所有人认为的都强。但这并不是她的超能力，毕竟即使到今天她也无法真的令美梦成真或提前预知Slade会改变自己的生活。

但是除非她一直在期待着他。而这是事实。她本能过着自己最平静的生活，但是突然，嘭——，Slade把她卷进自己的剧本中。

该死的，每时每刻。

它总是处于“有新的任务”与“我已经改头换面”、我不再作恶”与邀请她一起打击罪恶之间。

也许她允许自己被卷进这一切是愚蠢的。她天真地相信Wintergreen叔叔所解释的，Slade在乎她，想要和她待在一起，但是却不能坦率——与此相反，他必须用缜密的诡计把她从舒适的生活中拉出来。

但也许她愿意进入这个巨大的漩涡的主要原因是她也姓Wilson：她的生活也是这个故事的一部分。

*

当Rose还是个孩子，熬夜是一种代理行为。这是少有的能自己做主的事情之一。

如今，这只是生活的一部分，尤其在他们的工作中。

关于熬夜也便不再像曾经那么神奇。在柬埔寨，他们的房子于夜晚会被柔和的绿色、橙色、红色灯光照亮，还充满着欢笑、歌唱。仿佛是Rose只能远远望着而永远无法融入其中的仙女集会。

那些深夜没有繁重乏味与长时间的监视，如同像与Slade在一起时会出现的样子。或许他喜欢这种狩猎的愉悦，屏息以待，静静观望，等待着他的猎物现身，但是Rose--她真的宁愿来一场美容觉。

更大的可能性是执行任务。

Slade没有仁慈到让她在下午的阳光中自然醒。不，他会在破晓时分叫醒她，即使距离她在他的气息中入睡仅仅过了两个小时（某种方式唤起了疏离与舒适），蜷缩在他刚刚待过的温暖被窝里。

至少在那些日子里——她尚未经人事，觉得非常有必要把这件事告诉她父亲（这是一处尴尬的回忆，但她永远不会忘记）——Slade总是在整理自己时叫醒她。她告诉自己，看到自己的父亲在沐浴后擦干身体并不怪异。终归，他是她的父亲。

在第二天早晨看到他穿回制服她感到如释重负。

她很好奇他是否在那时就已经想要她了。对她而言并非如此，但是仍需注意，Slade显而易见的得难以捉摸。或许他想要回来与她一起回到床上，但因她看起来对性毫无兴趣而作罢。

以及，好吧，她并非如此。与Slade之间的那些事，就只是发生了而已。因为Rose心力憔悴，想要引起父亲的注意。运用一切必要手段。但是甚至连一个女孩嫁给她父亲的前任技术人员时，她的父亲都毫无反应？她明白Slade是有可能被激怒的，可是看起来她从未成功过。

但至少她们翻云覆雨时，他没有关注着其他什么地方。当他在她的上方时——她感到被爱。

*

当意识慢慢回复，Rose呻吟出声。她希望一切停下。现在回归正常生活还实在为时过早。她的头昏昏沉沉又感到反胃，Slade一定要这么聒噪吗？

思考过后，她认为如果Slade像现在这样，那说明她昨天一定没有令他失望。尽管他喜欢喝太多酒。

离开会场前她一切都好。她的记忆停止在 Slade的手指与寒冷夜晚的空气抚摸着她手臂的肌肤。她所记着的只有细碎的片段：

她，挂在slade的手臂上就像她的鞋挂在她的手指上，踉踉跄跄地紧跟着Slade故意的大步前行；

Slade，一回到酒店房间就把她按到了门上，也不在意吻上她的嘴时是否弄坏了她的妆容；

她，再一次，在逐渐混乱时试图抓住Slade宽大的肩膀；

Slade，把她带向床，并卷起她的裙子；

她，在白热化的快感中扭动着身体。

这是她所记得的所有事。

当他舔舐她已经濡湿的内裤时，早已经足够了，在除去衣物直接接触光滑的密处时，这甚至成为了一种威胁。当他的嘴移动到阴蒂时她或许哭喊了出来。但不论怎样，高潮都无比猛烈，使她的身体无可抑制地颤抖。但Slade并没有给她时间去恢复。她感觉到他的手指毫无阻碍地进入了自己，抽动的手指覆着茧，而这正是她想要的。

Slade的性爱技巧无比完美，以至事后她一定是真的昏了过去。

但并不是说Rose有什么机会沉湎于此，因为Slade正在继续他们昨晚停下来的事情。

“很好，”Slade在她的颈侧低声道，胡须磨蹭着她敏感的皮肤。

Slade抬起她的腿调整方向时Rose倒抽一口气。这使她花了好一段时间才调整状态得以开口。

“为什么？看起来你似乎并不需要我醒过来。”

他亲吻她耳垂下的斑点，一只手揉着她的胸部，另一只滑向两腿之间。在抚摸到阴蒂是使Rose发出哀鸣。

“需要与想要是不同的情况，”他告诉她。该死，她甚至会为此感到羞涩。她与自己的父亲做爱，而究竟是什么俘获了她？是他想要让她醒来以感受他？

“很高兴我很解决了这个问题。”

Slade没有在意她的取笑，把她的下巴转向自己吻了上去。与自己相比他的呼吸仿佛北极的冬天一般，这表示他花了时间洗漱，然后又回来把Rose操醒。

她不知道自己更喜欢哪个：Slade本能地寻找她，或者是下意识的。而两者都充满吸引。

“你拿到你想要的东西了吗？”她呜咽着说，伸手穿过他的发间。

她的意思是在昨天，她做了她该做的事情，把芯片放到了那个人的身上，然而除了Slade之外没有人知道那是为了什么。他并不会让她在任何时候都了解自己在完成什么任务。

往往，她的猜测依据包含情报信息、行贿受贿、恐吓勒索、事前警告，或是热情友好的付款提醒。

“你很快就知道了。”

这让她感到惊讶。Slade并不是一个愿意共享信息的人。这不是他的行事方式。人们处于黑暗才对他有好处。

“哦，什么时候？”她问道。她的背向他拱起时她伸手抓住了他的头发，“我得在我的日程表上做记号。”

“已经标上了。”说着，他的牙齿嵌进她的肩膀。

*

这一切并不会亘古。Rose明白他的感情（或者他对她的纵容）终究会消耗殆尽，但是知道某件事并不足以让你得以去应付它。

但这并不代表他们不会怀念那些看起来像是真正的爱人们所做的事情：阳光假期，在泳池边上互相涂着防晒霜，小口抿着五彩缤纷的饮料。同时他们一直在确定周围的安全，以及可能会存在的安全漏洞。尽管他们的注意力都落在别人身上，但这仍是她所拥有的最接近于“和爸爸度过假期”的经历——她一直期待的冒险。

在她以幼稚的视角看向未来时，她也许不会再在沐浴时亲吻自己的父亲或让他抚摸自己，但在床上一起吃早餐，互相喂着对方水果片时手指沾上果酱，却似乎并非那么虚幻遥远。

这是在他们最终追到那个钻石商之前。

之后，Slade接到了不同的任务，一个显然不需要她的任务。

她不明白为什么事到如今他的突然消失还是会使她怅然若失。她本应习惯。或许她其实应该对于他的离去感到开心。好好享受你没有剧本的生活，Rose。父亲只会在你不需要的时候回来。

但至少她可以指望的是，每经过一周，这种痛苦都会逐渐减少。情人节来临时，他们之间的记忆已经只有模模糊糊的难过回忆了。

这意味着Slade仍然是她的人渣名单上的头号人物。

尽管如此她还是整天检查自己的手机。Hosun的消息暗示晚上想要带她出去吃晚饭，所以最好在他来接她前准备好。而另一条消息来自Dick，祝她生日快乐。讽刺的是几年前短暂训练过她的父亲在那时也没有这样做过。他可能记得所有人的生日，但她从未得到过甚至一个电话。

如果她还有一桶焦糖花生冰激凌，她会立刻沦陷于此，以帮助自己忍受过这个打击。

最终对冰激凌的需求胜过了温暖惬意的室内，她发现自己已经穿梭在雨中的街道，这幅雨景准确地反映着她的内心。天气很糟，而她穿的过于单薄。不过她不可能现在折回去。越早到商场，就越早可以回家洗个热水澡。

一回到家，飞快地收拾好生鲜食品，Rose也就这样做了。

刚刚在蒸汽中暖和了身体，她需要最柔软舒适的衣服。她打算一直到晚饭时，都把自己裹在厚厚的毯子里。

进入卧室时，她的视线落在放在床头柜的血红色的玫瑰上。Rose笑了。这一定是Hosun买给她的。

接着她注意到枕头上放着的黑天鹅绒盒子。她坐了下来，高兴地把盒子放到膝上，小心翼翼地打开来。她捂住了嘴。盒子里有一张厚厚的卡片，上面写着，致我亲爱的Rose。

卡片下是她所见过最美的珠宝。项链、手镯与相配的耳饰，镶嵌着上好的钻石。然而这尚且不是重点。在这之间还嵌着红宝石，深邃闪烁，雕刻为玫瑰状，装饰着枝叶模样的祖母绿。

她匆忙地把盒子扔到地板上，试戴首饰。

贴在皮肤上的金属链像冰霜一样，仿佛冰霜公主的触摸。但她无暇关心，这份华美的礼物实在是让她太激动了。以至Slade与他的冷漠都已经从她的脑海中消失殆尽。

尽管Rose明白这样的珠宝只适合在特殊场合佩戴，但她却不想脱下它们。另外，Hosun也希望她在晚些时候的晚餐上戴着它们。所以无妨。

整个下午，Rose都在公寓跳舞，完全不在意她穿着的破旧毛衣和他的珠宝极不相称。

*

“谢谢，谢谢，谢谢！”那天晚上见面时，Rose环上Hosun的脖子，并在颈侧落下热情的吻。

“唔，哇喔，嗨！”Hosun在她的攻势下有些手足无措，但设法站稳了，“那么……不客气？”

他送给她一束粉色的玫瑰，比她卧室里的要小。收下时Rose的心在喉咙里剧烈跳动，手突然开始出汗。她感到又冷又热。

“你从哪儿得来的？”他问道，他的手指抚过Rose的手腕，正好在手镯的下方，“看起来很贵。”

“唔，嗯。”Rose这时才意识到，事实上送礼物的人并不是Hosun。“家人。送我的生日礼物。”

她的猜测应该没有什么错了。除了Slade还会是谁？显而易见。她甚至都没有冷静下来想一想，Hosun怎么可能买得起这些小石头。他一年的薪水都不够支付这样的一只耳环，就更不必说一副了——虽然作为一名IT安全顾问，他的确有很不错的薪资。

“很衬你，”他很真诚地笑着说。如果他有所怀疑，不会放任不理。

或许Rose理应当因为自己在丈夫背后与父亲的那些事情而感到内疚，然而她只感受得到轻浮的轻松。因为，你明白，这就是她如何搞砸这一切的。她在意的就只有Slade记得。他想到了她。就连他费尽周折去得到一件他明白自己会喜欢的昂贵礼物，也显得无足轻重。

“我们去吃饭吧。”她高兴地叫道，挽上Hosun的手臂。同以往一样，Rose压抑着失望的感觉，他与Slade相比是多么脆弱渺小。但今晚无需失望。

Rose几乎无法控制自己。一直以来，她都相信Slade只能在卧室表达自己的感情。至少她选择相信策划这场惊喜是因为对她的爱，而非他往往的步步为营。

她有些期待Slade不要把整件事做得这样隐晦。如果她知道这是他的礼物，就可以拍照展示身上的华丽装饰，以此来感谢他。（好吧，事实上她已经有了各种各样的自拍去展示它们。但是她完全没有在意Slade。或不完全是。）

另外，她想要Slade亲自看看。亲自。允许他的手指向她光洁的后背滑去，在他亲吻垂着玫瑰耳饰的颈侧时。

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来源自Lana Del Rey “to the Races” 的歌词。
> 
> "My old man is a bad man/But I can't deny the way he holds my hand"——“to the Races” 
> 
> 老男人爱好者的悲鸣


End file.
